Arrow
Arrow is the son of Cupid and an unknown doe, the nephew of Blitzen, Comet, Dasher and Mitzi, the cousin and rival of Rudolph, Zoey's ex-boyfriend and the secondary antagonist of the 1998 film Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. He is voiced by Christopher Gray as a yearling and Matt Hill as a teenager. ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie'' Yearling Arrow first appears in the film as a yearling buck in Mrs. Prancer's class with his cousin Rudolph and a young doe named Zoey. He tells the class that his father Cupid told him that he was born to be a Flyer (name for the reindeer that pull Santa Claus's sleigh) just like him. However, when Rudolph says that he wants to be a Flyer too, Arrow tells him "Not with that nose", then he and the rest of the class (except Zoey and Mrs. Prancer) laugh at Rudolph and Arrow calls him "Ruddy the Red-Nosed Reject" and says he ain't ever going to be a Flyer, causing Rudolph to leave. Arrow next appears on Christmas Eve next to a larger doe (probably his mother) watching Santa and the Flyers take off to deliver gifts to the children of the world. Afterwards he sees Rudolph and Zoey about to kiss under the mistletoe and is angry at this as he too is in love with Zoey and confronts the two. Zoey tells Arrow that she and Rudolph were just talking, but Arrow says it looked more like kissing to him. Zoey then tells him not to get jealous as she and Rudolph are just friends. Arrow denies being jealous of "Ruddy the Red-Nosed Reject" and has Zoey leave with him and calls Rudolph a loser as he leaves. Teenager Arrow appears years later as a teenager and is now Zoey's boyfriend. He takes part in The Junior Reindeer Games where the winner is sometimes picked by Santa to join the sleigh team. At the start line for The Sleigh Race, Arrow notices Rudolph wearing Zoey's pendant (which she gave to him for good luck) and tells him that Zoey is his doe, but Rudolph tells his cousin that Zoey is not a trophy and shouldn't be treated like one. When the race starts, Arrow (determined to be made a Flyer) starts cheating by knocking some of the competitors off course and when he is neck-neck with Rudolph, he tells him that Zoey is only nice to him because she feels sorry for him. Rudolph however doesn't believe this, but Arrow claims that Zoey told him so. Angry at these taunts, Rudolph's nose unintentionally goes off, blinding Arrow and causing him to crash and the other competitors crash into him. Rudolph wins the race but is disqualified as what his nose did is considered cheating and Arrow is made winner by default. Angry at this, Zoey confronts Arrow for cheating in the race, but he tells her that he won and Santa is going to notice him. But Zoey tells Arrow that he's no Flyer and says that Flyers are brave and have character and true hearts like Rudolph, but Arrow points out that Rudolph has a red nose (which in his opinion makes Rudolph unworthy to be a Flyer). Angry at her boyfriend's attitude, Zoey calls him shallow and says that she doesn't want to be his doefriend anymore to which a disappointed Arrow turns his back on her. He appears briefly in a nightmare Rudolph has after he runs away from home. Arrow last appears next to Zoey and her parents singing "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" after Rudolph returns from helping Santa and the Flyers get through Stormella's storm with his nose's light. This show's that Arrow has ended his rivalry with his cousin and respects him now. External Links *Arrow in Villains Wiki *Arrow in Christmas Specials Wiki *Arrow in Bullies Wiki Category:Cartoon Love Rivals Category:Male Love Rivals Category:Teenage Love Rivals Category:Villainous Love Rivals Category:Former Love Rivals Category:Jerkish Love Rivals Animals Category:Child Love Rivals Category:Movie Love Rivals Category:Love rivals who aren't the main antagonists